Ballmore Boarding School
by Abielle
Summary: When a bunch of totally different teenagers get dumped in a terrible boarding school trouble occurs. They all have their own views and opinions and are not afraid to make them known and heard.


Chapter One:

"NO!!! I don't wanna go!" Abielle screamed and tried running off again but her dad grabbed her hand "Oi moron that's my bad hand!" she screech and he grabbed her other arm. Her left hand had stitches all around the wrist where her hand was surgically put back on her arm.  
"Come on son." their father said as Domi got out of the car and opened the trunk "Can you take her bag to please? She wont."  
"You bet I won't!" she argued back "I don't wanna go!" she started fighting back with her free arm so he grabbed her by her shoulders, restraining her arms.  
"Okay dad." Domi agreed and followed him to the main gate, dragging two suitcases behind him.  
"Yes these two are starting the school this year." he told the receptionist "Dominik and Abielle Gutierrez." he added and she opened the gates for them and he walked in and quickly let go of Abielle and ran out of the gates as they quickly closed so they were locked in.  
"I wanna leave!" Abielle screamed and pushed herself against the bars, holding onto two of them.  
"I'm sorry honey but it's for your own good." her dad sighed and blew kisses to each of them and walked away, sad he has to leave them "Make sure she _slightly_ behaves." he asked Domi, knowing she wouldn't fully behave and he went to the bars and hugged Domi before he left, Abielle not letting him hug her.  
"You can't do this to me!" Abielle protested "I don't belong here!" she yelled and punched the bars with her left hand, "ouch ouch shit ouch!" she cursed, forgetting that was her bad hand and slid down to the floor and sat there clutching her hand.  
"It's okay sis." Domi comforted and sat next to her, putting his arm around her and looking at her hand "Your hand will be fine, just avoid hard objects." he laughed but she had tears in her eyes.  
"Why did he leave us here?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes to remain her toughness "Some dad." she huffed and stood up, helping Domi up to.  
"I'm sure he has a good reason." he hugged her and picked up his suitcase "Come on I'll take you to your room and we can sit there and talk yeah?" he suggested as they were getting some weird looks from people walking by.  
"Fine." she sulked and got her suitcase "It's not as if we're getting out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity got out of the car and walked to the gate with her mom. Felicity was wearing a white and black plaid dress with a ribbon in her hair. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes with a light green ring around them. She walked up to the gate with her mom. "Oh mom I am so glad I'm here away from all the family drama at home. It will be good for me to get away." Felicity hugged her mom and walked in the gate. But Felicity just said those things so her mom wouldn't get mad. Felicity took the ribbon out of her hair and thought to herself.Why am I here I did nothing wrong.Felicity looked around and saw Abielle and Domi. Abielle and Felicity have been friends since they were kids they lived on the same street for years till Felicity moved to the U.S.A. "Abielle, Domi!!!" She yelled and then ran over to them. "Oh my gosh Abielle. It's been so long do you remember me?" Felicity hugged Abielle. "Hi Domi." Felicity said with a quieter voice Felicity always had a small crush on Domi.

"Heya Fliss." Domi winked; using his famous charm "Haven't seen you in ages!" she hugged her and whispered in her ear "Umm just so you know, a lot has happened to Abi since we last saw you. She's very different so be careful." he smiled, hoping he didn't frighten her too much.  
"Heya!" Abielle added and hugged her tightly "oh my dad said I was sharing a room with you but I didn't believe him, he must have been right." she smiled and they headed to their room.  
Domi pulled behind and whispered to Felicity as Abielle was in front "Like I was saying a lot of _bad_ stuff has happened to her and she's, well, not all there any more." he indicated to his head "She even lost her hand a few years ago." he smiled at her "But it's so great to see you again."  
"Catch up." Abielle laughed and slowed down to join them "So Fliss what brings you back to the crap country of England?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine stepped out of her moms ford truck and hugged her mom and said good bye she grabbed her stuff from the back and hugged her one last time before she left. "Great I got kicked out of my other school so now I have to go to a Boarding school" she looked around to see a bunch of people none of which she knew. "This will be fun" she said sarcastically and sat under a tree not knowing where to go. She turned on her ipod just enough so she could hear it and started to draw what the school looked like.  
She looked around too see people with there bags of stuff. Jasmine felt lost, she had no idea what this would be like... over her music she could hear people yelling "hi!" she looked around..."hmmm must have not been talking to me."  
Once she was done drawing she got up and grabbed her bags looking around as she walked she slowly walked into the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A black limo drove up to the gate. A girl stepped out, reveling long legs and perfect manicure. The sun shined in her designer sunglasses. The driver ran out from front seat and took out her trunk and placed them beside her.  
"This got to be a joke" she mumbled. Without taking the trunks with her she walked one perfect move after the other, into the school yard while the driver took the big trunk and walked clumsy after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My mom thought it would be good for me to come back and I thought it was a joke when my mom said you would be here." Felicity looked down at Abielle's hand and saw stitches." I'm so glad to see yall I felt lonely in the U.S.A with out yall. Lots of stuff has been going on so I'm glad to be getting away from my family. I can't believe were at boarding school and out of all the ones in England we end up at this crapy one." Felicity stopped in her track and looked up at the school." Its so old and big like a castle." Felicity ran up to Abielle and Domi to catch up. Felicity turned around to see all the students." Whoa a limo I wouldn't mind having that car. Ow!" Felicity fell on the ground not looking were she was going. Felicity jumped up and turned aroud. "Sorry I'm a bit of a cluts since the last time yall saw me."

"Ugh!" Abielle mimicked as the limo pulled up "Just what I need! Another bimbo bitch!" she shook her head with disugst and her and Domi helped Fliss up.  
"Come on you don't know what she's like." Domi reasoned but she looked at him as if you say are-you-joking?   
"No not at all." she joked as they kept walking "Just a pathetic, fake, plastic Barbie who thinks she's irresistible." she saw her complain about the dump of a school "Aww this place not good enough for little miss princess?" she hissed and carried on walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crystal walked to what was supposed to be her room. There was another girl there. "Hi roomey!" The girl smiled. She had a awful hair after Crystal's opinion. "Hmm.. Yes.." She said. Biting on a nail. "Sweety? Would you please be so kind to put your bed in that corner? I need bigger space for my stuff. Tatta!" She waved and walked out from the room where her driver finally had made it to. The driver just watched tired after her. "Where do you want your stuff miss?" He yelled getting a waving to answer. The man looked at the other girl "You better do as she says". Then he started to find a good place to put the trunk.  
When Crystal had walked a little bit she already had placed half of the school as "no-worth-talking-to" people. Then she suddenly walked by a boy and two girls. She stared at them, and they stared at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She probably is a fake Barbie doll. I had to dill with those at my old school. But still it would be cool ridding in a limo." They walked into there room there was a bed by the wall and another bed by the window. There was a carpet in the middle of the room there was one couch, and a bookshelf with no books. There was sheets at the end of each bed. Felicity put her bags on the ground and sat down on the chouch. You can chose what bed you want first Abielle. I'll take the other one. I'm glad were room mates I wouldn't be able to stand being room mates with the Barbie doll."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine walked to her room "Hmmm only one here...maybe I got a room to myself, that would be sweet" she said and took out her drawings and started putting them on the side of her room in case there is someone else she thought. "She fell back on her bed with the door open and started blasting some music...

_(Sorry there's so many people in this story. It was made with the help of many fabulous people how all wanted their own characters lol)_


End file.
